Descendants The Son of Evil Incarnate
by Deadly Ice 88
Summary: Prince Ben as the first official proclamation, is to give the opportunity to 5 young people to take them out of the Lost Island, and bring them to Auradon, but to obtain an opportunity to have a better life. But they are the children of Cruela Devil, Jafar, Queen of Evil, Maleficent and one of the most cruel and ruthless villains of all, but at the same time it was forgotten by all
1. Foreword

**Hello everyone, I'm just a writer who currently has other stories, but this will be the first time I do Descendants.**

**There's not much to say, just enjoy the beginning of this story,**

**If you have any comments or questions, you can tell me with confidence.**

**The descendants are not my property, they belong to their own creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Foreword**

**Welcome to Auradon.**

_Once upon a time, a long time ago in a very ..._

_Well, it's okay, it's only been a miserable 20 years ..._

_The "Princess" Bella married Beast, in front of her 6 mile of her closest friends ..._

_Yes, there was a big cake, je, miserable boastful ..._

_So instead of going that the Beast spent his money on his honeymoon, he decided to unite all the kingdoms and was elected king of the United States of Auradon ... what an original name ..._

_I manage to catch all the villains, their companions, those who did not fit in their kingdom or were different from them, and believing that they are the "good guys" to decide who is good or bad ..._

_Sorry, I leave the subject, those who did not fit the abandonment in the Island of the Lost, with a magical barrier to prevent them from escaping._

_Without thinking of themselves, everyone really deserved their banishment ..._

_In that miserable garbage dump, it's where I call home ..._

_No magic, no wi-fi ..._

_Although I do not understand how they created such advanced technology only in 20 years Auradon, if their King is a "Bessia", heh, heh, heh, heh ..._

_Sorry, what was it, or if ..._

_There is no freedom, no hope, people have to fight over food ..._

_And most importantly, there is no way out ... or that's what my friends and I thought._

_Do not worry, you are very soon to know us ..._

In Auradon, a young man watched intently looking out the window at the Island of the Lost, while a tailor measured him for a coronation attire.

¨Majestad, head¨, said the tailor, taking the young man out of his thoughts, and this one became comfortable.

¨How is it possible that you will be crowned king next month? you are a baby - said a gentleman while entering with his wife, it was seen that it was very high class, since they wore two real crowns.

"He will be sixteen, dear," said his amused wife, when the young man saw them, he smiled happily.

¨Hi Papa and Mama¨, the young man said happily.

"Sixteen, that's too young!" Said his surprised father, who we now know is the King,

¨I did not make a good decision until I was forty-two!¨.

¨Decided to marry at 28¨, said the Queen a little annoyed, while I saw him.

¨You were you or a teapot¨, the King said jokingly, looking at Mama, who had an incredulous look on his face, he raised his hands- it's not true.

¨Mom, Dad¨, the young man spoke as he approached them, but was pulled back.

¨I have already chosen my first official proclamation¨, he hardly said it, his parents were excited, inside he was nervous about how his parents reacted when he told them about the news, so armed with courage, I speak ...

¨I have decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost should be given the opportunity to live here ... in Auradon¨, as soon as he said it, he saw his parents who were surprised, but not in the right way.

-When I look at the Island, I feel that they were abandoned.

"The children of our sworn enemies living among us?" Asked his distraught father.

¨We'll start with a few at first, only those who need our help the most¨, when he explained, he saw that his mother seemed to support him, that was good news for him.

¨You were already chosen¨.

¨Who?¨, said his dad confused and annoyed,

¨I gave you a chance¨, his calm wife said, reassuring her husband that way.

¨Who are your parents? ¨, When she asked her son, she was nervous about the reaction that her parents could have.

¨De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen ... Maleficent¨, replied nervously, and just said the last name, his dad's face turned red.

"HEALTHY!, She's the worst villain there is!" He shouted his angry name, even making the tailor scream in fright.

¨Dad, just listen to me.¨

¨I do not want to hear it! They are guilty of horrible crimes!¨, exclaimed his father with anger.

¨But Dad! Your children are innocent! Do not you think they deserve the opportunity to have a better life?¨.

His father looked annoyed, but when he began to reflect a little better things ...

¨I suppose your children are innocent¨, said the soldier, then go to the exit.

¨Well done¨, said the Queen before leaving to her son, he saw with determination the island of the Lost ones hoping that he is making the right decision.

¨Hey, son¨, the King said as he went back into the room a bit.

¨Yes?¨.

¨Who else ... has been chosen ?¨.

When his dad asked him, he got a little nervous because, if he could barely tolerate Maleficent's son or daughter coming here, he would not tolerate the other's choice.

¨Didget, everything will be fine¨, he said smiling at his father, which received a nod before leaving.

Ben turned back to the Island, and thinking of the other chosen son, hoping that he really made a wise decision to also bring him to Auradon.

* * *

End of the Chapter.

Thank you for reading the beginning of this new story.

I hope you liked the beginning of this story, and any questions, advice, comments, you can tell me with confidence.

If they are asking, who is Ben talking about at the end? Well, I'll just tell them that he's one of the scariest villains that ever existed, that the truth surprises me that he's almost forgotten.


	2. 1- Rotten to the Core

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**I apologize for spelling or grammar errors, but since English is not my first language, I may get confused a bit with one word or another.**

**And that's why I ask for an apology.**

**Descendants, nor the songs, is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Cap 1. Rotten to the Core.**

**POV. ?**

_I admit, living in a garbage dump as the Island of the Lost is a disgust, all are prisoners right here, where the only rule is to survive at any cost, although there have not been many fights that we say ... that bores me._

_One would think that here all the villains would fight for the power of the Island, and in that way be the supreme ruler and not only that, but it would make clear who is the boss among the villains ... but now they are not even shadows of what they were in the past ... a clear example is Ursula, who now has a restaurant of the best and by that I mean the most rotten fish that the island offers, another serious Jafar who went from being a fearsome sorcerer to become a seller walking, another serious Lady Tremaine who now has a place to paint her hair ... I could continue all day even years in judging everyone, especially because there is nothing else to do on the Island, but I listen as Mal and her group are very near, apparently again they are singing and dancing ... what a ridiculous, but hey, I can not judge them, after all, there is not much to do in the Island ..._

_Moments before, somewhere else ..._

_(Mal)_

They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil, and that makes me glad

(Jay)

A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

(Evie)

So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me  
I never got no love

(Carlos)

They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless

(Everyone)

Misunderstood

(Girls)

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

(Everyone)

I'm rotten to the core  
Core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Core

Who could ask for more  
I'm nothing like the kid next  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the core

Core  
I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

(Mal)

Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that  
I'm just unique

(Jay)

What me a trader?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that

(Evie)

So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt?

(Carlos)

The past is past  
Forgive forget  
The truth is  
You ain't seen nothing yet

(Girls)  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

(Everyone)

I'm rotten to the core  
Core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Core  
Who could ask for more  
I'm nothing like the kid next  
Like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

When they stopped singing, a child passed by Mal, and she took it off, which caused all the older children who accompanied them to laugh. All that was observed by someone who was lying in the shade, and what he saw, he simply shook his head.

¨Steal a paddle ?, huy, how fright¨, said the shadow with mockery to Mal, and everyone turned to find out who it was who spoke to him, many of the young people did not recognize him but Mal, Jay, Evie and Carlos, yes.

But before Mal answered him, at that moment, some guards approached all of them, which caused many people to run away scared, all but four of them.

¨Hello mom¨, Mal said smiling, as soon as he said it, among the guards appeared nothing more and nothing less Malefica.

¨Steal candy Mal? I'm so disappointed¨, confessed Maleficent disgusted,

¨I steal it from a baby¨, Mal said smiling, hoping to please her mother.

¨Ah, that's my cruel little one¨, Maleficent said with a happy smile, then she took the candy and put it under her armpit and then spat it out.

"Return it to the brat," said Maleficent to one of her guards, while she handed him the palette.

¨Mom!¨, exclaimed Mal complaining.

¨The details, Mal, that make the difference between evil and ...

_Pam!_

_Buuuuuu !._

They all turned around when they heard something breaking and crying, and what they saw was the same child crying in the seas while his mother moved him away from a 17-year-old boy, skin a little pale, intense red eyes, black booted pants, t-shirt long black sleeve that has a red flame in the back and inside the flame has a skeletal hand, in its neck it has a necklace of pointed bones and it has a brown hood that covers almost the entire face .

¨... And the real evil!¨, said Malefica very happy while pointing to the young man, who threw this shot and put the palette of the child in front of him, when he saw everyone watching him, he approached the rest of the group.

And while Maleficent was beginning to talk with her daughter, the young man sided with the others.

¨Linda mask, Arawn¨, said with mocking Jay to the young man who joined them.

¨Shut up¨, Arawn said annoyed.

"Oh, there's news!", Maleficent exclaimed happily as she turned to see everyone and the guards mysteriously stood behind each one.

¨These are very good !, you four, sorry five, have been chosen to go to a different school ... in Auradon¨.

Everyone was surprised to hear that news, but Evie, Jay and Carlos tried to escape, but the guards prevented it, with the exception of Mal and Arawn, although the latter had a look of repudiation and disgust.

¨What?¨, Mal asked angry.

¨I'm not going to a boarding school full of pink princesses!¨.

¨And with perfect princes¨, Evie added, while she had a big smile, but when Mal turned to see her, she quickly put on a look of disgust.

¨Yes, and we do not wear uniforms ... unless it's leather, you know what I mean?¨, Jay said while clenching his fist with Arawn.

¨I read somewhere that they admit dogs in Auradon ... Mom said they are fast, they eat whole animals and they also eat children that do not behave¨, Carlos said scared and scared, Jay scared him by barking at him.

¨And not to mention sitting in a silly chair, around many pretty kids who are crazy, thinking themselves superior to others and with well-groomed tanned girls, spoiled and who can not do anything but wear makeup and dresses ... I do not speak for you Evie , I talk about the girls in Auradon¨, Arawn said furiously as he crossed his arms, Evie was going to reproach him, but when he heard the last, he kept his words and smiled approvingly.

¨Yes, mom, we will not go!¨, Mal spoke on behalf of everyone.

¨Oh, you're thinking about little daughter. It's about dominating the world! Heads!¨, Maleficent ordered her guards as they followed her.

"Mal!" Said Maleficent authoritatively, and she began to follow, and everyone also began to follow them to the castle that houses Mal, his friends and his parents ... well all his parents.

_¨Auradon, huh? Maybe the day is a little more interesting than I thought ... Ah, who's cheating! I'm not crazy! I'm not like my father will force me to go and You'll be interested to see me! ",_ Arawn thought angrily as he followed the others.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**This is the chapter of today.**

**Thank you for continuing with the story;**

**preciouslittletoonette** **and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it.**

**If you look at the details of Arawn's character clothes, you will find some clues from his father.**

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	3. 2- A Malevolent Plan

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**Descendants, nor the songs, is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Chap. 2. A Malevolent Plan.**

¨They will go to Auradoron. You will find the Fairy Godmother and they will bring their magic wand, it is very simple¨, Malefica gave the orders to her daughter and to the others of the reason why they will go.

"What's in it for us?" Mal crossed his arms, and they all agreed to agree with her.

¨Tronos, crowns, fortune, power¨, Malefica said without turning the matter over.

¨Um, I ... I think she was referring to us¨, Carlos explained, pointing to the five.

Malefica listening to him, she got up from her chair and gestured to her daughter to come over.

¨It's all about you and me, baby. Do you like to see innocent people suffer?¨.

¨Well, yes ... Who does not?¨, Mal said smiling a little.

¨Then get me the wand! and you and I can see all that and much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to unite good and evil at my will!¨, Malefica exclaimed with great authority.

¨Our will, "said the Evil Queen, also nodded the head of Vil and Jafar, to agree with her.

"Our will, our will," said Malefica, unimportant.

¨And if you refuse, you are punished for the rest of your life¨.

"What?!, But Mom!" Exclaimed Maleficent, trying to crush Mal's lips so that she stops complaining and her eyes meet. Usually, they do it when they do a look contest with green eyes. Maleficent continued to see her steadily and in a few seconds, Mal lowered her head.

¨Okay, whatever¨.

¨Evie! My offspring of evil¨, the Queen of Evil spoke to her daughter, and she quickly went with her mother cheerfully, sitting in front of her, also Jay and Carlos went with their respective parents and Arawn, just leaned on the wall.

¨Go to look for a prince with a big castle, with a large room for the mother-in-law and ..

¨Many and many mirrors!¨, loved, mother and daughter spoke at the same time very happy.

Evie could not help but giggle happily, but the Evil Queen does not like it.

¨Do not laugh, wrinkles¨.

"They will not take my Carlos, because I'm going to miss him a lot," Cruela said to everyone, as she ran her fingers through her son's white hair.

¨Enserio, mom?¨, Carlos said a little surprised.

¨Yes, who will remove my roots? Peel my skins? And remove the bunches from my feet?¨, she asked, showing her entire red boot that he holds. Carlos now could see that it reflected a disappointed face.

¨Maybe the new school would not be the worst¨.

¨Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon¨, said Cruela hoping that with that his son will change his mind.

¨Do not! I do not plan to go!¨, exclaimed Carlos terrified.

"Ugh!" Sighs Maleficent tilts her head back with annoyance.

¨Jay no anger, I need to fill the shelves of my store¨, Jafar said authoritatively, and then push his son back to talk a little.

¨Did you get something?¨, I ask her son in a whisper.

Jay with a smile, started taking out the things he stole. Although Jafar likes what he saw, he was totally happy when his son showed him a lamp.

"Oh, a lamp," Jafar said happily, then began to rub it.

"Dad, I tried," Jay said to his father, and the displeased returned the lamp.

¨Evie will not go anywhere until we get rid of this one eyebrow¨, said the Evil Queen, making Evie rub her head.

"And I will not go because I do not get my gift, I'll go in my place Dizzy, or Uma, or Celia or someone else," Arawn said while not giving importance to the matter.

¨What's wrong with all of you?!¨, Exclaimed Maleficent angrily.

¨The people used to fear for the mention of our names!¨, She said very annoyed.

¨For twenty years, we have looked for a way out of this island. For twenty years they have stolen our revenge. Revenge for Snow White and her horrible little men¨, hardly mentioning it, The Evil Queen was angry.

¨Give us Aladdin and his floating genius!¨.

Now that annoyed Jafar, that even Jay tried to stop him.

¨Vengarnos for every astute Dalmatian who escaped your claws¨, Malefica pointed to Cruella De Vil.

¨Oh, but I have the baby, I HAVE THE BABY!¨, She said as she squeezed a stuffed doggie in her coat.

"Mad old lady," whispered Arawn to himself.

¨And me! The most ...

¨bad of all ... blah, blah, blah ... I'll get my revenge, against a girl who just fell asleep, and I can not kill her when I had the chance ... blah, blah, blah ... and I'm a boring ... blah, blah, blah, Can we continue?¨, Arawn said bored and without desire, all the other villains had to put up with the laughter that wanted to leave them, but Maleficent saw him annoyed.

¨You're going too smart¨.

¨Oh, excuse me for not being nice, but ... I remember who is my father?¨.

¨Yes, I know, but tell me, where is he now?¨, said Malefica with mockery, Arawn had to endure the urge to tell him some things, but he managed to contain himself. When she saw that I managed to keep her quiet, her eyes again looked at everyone.

¨Villans, our day has come, Evil Queen, give him your magic mirror¨.

¨Is this your magic mirror? ¨, Evie asked confused, since her mother gave her a mirror the size of a hand.

¨Yes, it is not like the old one, although neither do we¨, the evil queen explained to her daughter.

¨Finally, I agree with you, miracle¨, Arawn said sarcastically, although Carlos gave him a little elbow to keep quiet.

¨It will help you find things¨.

¨As a prince¨, Evie said with a smile.

"Like my waist," jokes his mother.

¨Like the magic wand !, Well, I need me ...¨, Maleficent said in a whisper and looked for something. The Evil Queen helped point out that she was in the refrigerator behind her.

¨Oh, yes! The safe! The safe!¨, Then then she has trouble opening it. ¨Queen! Help me!¨.

Evil and everyone else looked with a smile or rolling their eyes, for the funny scene they were witnessing.

When the Evil Queen opens it with ease, Malefica manages to take out her spell book

¨Sweetie! Come!¨, She spoke to Mal, and the one mentioned approached her mother.

¨It does not work here, but it will work in Auradon¨, she says, while showing the book.

¨Remember when we were spreading the evil and ruining lives?¨, said Maleficent to the Evil Queen, with a touch of nostalgia.

"He remembered it as if it were yesterday," said the Evil Queen, with a smile.

¨And now you're making your own memories¨, he says to his daughter happy ,¨But, just doing exactly what I tell you¨, I finish firmly, handing the book to Mal.

"Then you're Arawn?" Mal asked the aforementioned.

¨I do not know Mal, you know perfectly well that I do not like the people of Auradon at all, people believing they are superior to everyone else and only thinking of themselves ... treating with displeasure everything that is different¨, said Arawn with Some disgust, but the last with a thoughtful touch, while he watched his hand. The boys knew what he was referring to with the latest ...

¨But, what do you not say that you dislike to be on this island ?, would you miss an opportunity to leave for at least a few days from here?¨, Now Carlos said, and Arawn was thinking about his words, and after analyzing them, he realized that he had a good point.

¨Well, since¨, Arawn said neutrally, although none of the boys missed him and they did not like that attitude on his part.

Then then, everyone heard a car horn sound.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**This is the chapter of today.**

**Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it.**

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	4. 3- Auradon, a land WITHOUT MAGIC !

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**Descendants, nor the songs, is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Chap. 3. ****Auradon, a land ... WITHOUT MAGIC ?!**

All those who lived on the Island of the Lost, gathered around totally impacted seeing what was a luxurious limo, something without a doubt, incredible to see for many who have not even seen a car.

While they were seeing the luxurious limousine, Evie Jay, after saying goodbye to her parents, calmly climbed into the limo, Carlos running to avoid his mother catching him, he threw himself directly into the vehicle, the only ones missing from entering are Mal and Arawn, while Mal stared at his mother upstairs where she was, Arawn waited with crossed arms for Mal to get on.

Once she was inside, he waited a few seconds, as if he was waiting for something ... or someone.

¨Why do not you surprise me?¨, Arawn thought annoyed and a little disappointed, then reluctantly, also climbed into the limousine hoping not to regret going to Auradon.

"The jackals landed," said the driver of the limousine as he accelerated and set off for Auradon.

¨Bring me gold / Bring me a puppy / Bring a prince¨, everyone listened as their parents asked to bring them something from Auradon, once they were comfortable in the limousine, they all observed a large series of candies and colorful candies appeared in front of them. Jay and Carlos were fixed before they began to take everything they wanted, that's what Evie and Mal did, although they made him more calm, but Arawn did not take anything, on the contrary, he saw the sweets disgusted.

¨What do you have Arawn?¨, Mal asked when he saw the gesture.

¨This Limousine has more sweets, than you can find in any post ... another example of which, like the people of Auradon, is spoiled and capricious¨.

Mal remained reflecting what he said, in a certain part it makes sense and without knowing what to say, I press a remote control that was in the seats. The remote control opened the window between the youth and the driver.

"No!" Evie shouted suddenly, before they could ask what was happening, they saw with horror that they were near the broken bridge and the driver did not seem to be stopped.

¨It is a trap!¨, Carlos exclaimed terrified.

As soon as he said it, everyone shouted in horror and automatically everyone embraced, thinking that everyone was going to die

¨If this is our end !, I want to confess that you guys, I ... the ...¨, Aranw shouted scared and difficult to speak for what he was going to confess. But before they finished speaking, they all saw that there was a strange yellow dust like swirls everywhere and a yellow bridge formed.

¨What just happened? ¨, Carlos asked confused.

¨It must be magic!¨, Evie said smiling.

¨What were you saying Arawn?¨, Jay asked confused, turning to see the mentioned, that he was adjusting his hood that he had on his head.

"Nothing," he said seriously and trying to avoid the looks of everyone who saw him confused.

¨Hey, this button has just opened the magic barrier?¨, Mal asked the driver.

¨No¨, says the driver, for later showing us another control, but golden.

¨This opens the magic barrier. That opens my garage and this button¨, then press another button on top of it, closing the space between them and him.

¨It's fine, hateful ... what a nice subject¨, Mal said smiling.

After a few minutes of walking, everyone saw that they started arriving at a castle and outside they saw a sign that says: "Welcome to Auradon Prep. Goodness does not improve".

¨We have not arrived, and I consider that place is boring¨, Arawn said annoyed.

Then they saw how many people gather when the limo took everyone to the entrance of the Auradon school with welcome signs and a band playing music.

Outside, the band was playing their music happily, when the driver got out and opened the newcomers, as soon as they left, Carlos and Jay began to fight for a scarf, then Evie, Arawn and Mal went quietly. When they all went down, the band stopped playing their music and the cries of happiness stopped dead when they saw the young people.

¨It's my, although I do not know what it is!¨, Carlos said annoyed as he held the scarf on one end.

¨And I love her, because you love her! ¨, Jay answered while holding her from another side, usually Jay had already taken it off, but the aforementioned one had a sound system that he stole from the limousine.

¨Guys, we have company¨, Mal said, noticing that a slightly older woman, along with two young people, was walking towards them.

¨Only, we're cleaning¨, Jay said with a smile, as he picked up Carlos from the floor.

¨Leave it as it was ... and I mean to really leave it, "said the lady while pointing to Jay, Carlos and Arawn, the latter had a small screen in his hand.

Jay and Carlos left things in the seats, but Arawn annoyed the screen inside, and then hear how several things were broken inside the limousine.

"Anyway, I did not want her," Arawn said with a shrug, receiving a blow from Evie's shoulder.

Then Jay noticed a girl.

¨Hello beautiful, my name is Jay¨, he said coquettishly, she just laughed a little uncomfortable.

¨Welcome to Auradon High School¨, greeting the woman with a smile, standing between them.

¨I'm the director, the fairy godmother¨, introduced herself, making a small bow, which I call the attention of all of them.

¨The Fairy Godmother, that of Bibbity Bobbity Boo ...¨

¨Bibbity Bobbity, you said it¨.

"Yes, I always wonder how Cinderella felt when you appeared out of nowhere, with her bright wand and a warm smile. And his bright wand¨, said Mal interested, apparently the work would be easier than they thought.

¨That was a long time ago, as we always say that we do not focus on the past, that we focus on the future¨, the Fairy Godmother explained.

¨It's so good to know everyone at last, I'm Ben¨, said introducing himself to everyone.

¨Prince Benjamin, will soon be our King!¨, says the girl with a smile, correcting him.

¨You are a prince!¨, Evie exclaimed happily as she stood in front of him.

¨My mother is a Queen, which makes me a princess¨, she said bowing before him.

"The Evil Queen has no status here ... just like you," said the girl with a remarkable feigned smile. Evie looked at her annoyed.

¨Well, she and her mother have status in the Island of the Lost, and we can say that she comes to visit her kingdom, so you better have more respect¨, Arawn said seriously to the girl, the aforementioned saw him disgusted, and Evie gave him a grateful smile.

¨She is Audrey¨, Ben said quickly, to avoid any conflict.

¨Princess Audrey¨, she corrected him with a smile, to then hold her hand.

¨His girlfriend. Right Benny Boo?¨, She said affectionately,

¨Ben and Audrey will show you everything- And I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom never close !, but library hours are from 8 to 11 and know that I am strict with the schedules¨, said the Fairy Godmother to then leave, along with the whole band and some other young who was watching the arrival of the new ones.

¨It's a great pleasure to meet you all¨, said Ben smiles contentedly.

First I try to shake Jay's hand, but in his place he received a "loving" blow from him. Then it was with Mal, they shook hands, but they looked each other in the eye.

¨This is a special occasion. What I hope will happen to history, where our people became one¨, says giving the hand to Carlos and Evie, but when he went to greet Arawn, he crossed his arms, implying that he did not want to shake hands .

¨Let's Arawn, do not be rude to the prince¨, says Evie while smiling at her. Arawn hesitates, I shake Ben's hand, but quickly remove it and then cross my arms.

Ben did not say anything, but something seemed strange to him, and it was that when he shook Arawn's hand for a few seconds, he felt a little thin, as if ...

"Or the day they show us where the restrooms are," Mal said sarcastically and a little quickly, and that was because I noticed how Ben felt Arawn's hand.

¨A little formal?¨, Ben asked Mal, forgetting the matter of the hand.

"A little more than a little," she said, making them laugh.

¨Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, right?¨, Audrey asked Mal.

¨Yes, you know what, I do not totally blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and those things¨, when she said it, Mal saw her surprised, like the others.

¨My mother is the…

"Sleeping Bella, if I heard from her, and I do not totally blame your grandparents for inviting everyone, but my mother for the stupid party¨, countertop Mal, as she stared at Audrey.

¨The past, the past¨, Audrey smiled.

¨Totally¨.

They laughed at the same time before sighing at the same time.

¨Okay, how about a tour?¨, Ben asked with a smile.

Ben and Audrey began to guide them as they gave a short history lesson about Auradon's preparation. Although Arawn did not care at all to listen to him, as they just finished, and he just found a pampered little princess who sure is interested in his appearance, waiting for a knight in shining armor to rescue her, just like everyone else.

Then everyone entered a small room inside the facilities.

¨Do you have magic here in Auradon, do you like wands and things like that?¨, Mal asked to try to get information.

¨If they exist, but they are no longer used, now here we are ordinary mortals¨, Ben answered with a smile, but as soon as he said it, an expression of horror took over Arawn.

¨What?...¨

¨And what happened to be Kings and Queens ?¨.

¨Our real blood goes back hundreds of years¨, Audrey said smiling proudly, and then Ben wrapped it with one of her arms.

¨Doug! Come down¨, I call Ben, looking up.

They all searched with their sights, and found a boy in the band uniform. He had glasses and holding a clipboard.

¨This is Doug, he will show you the schedule of his classes and show you his bedrooms¨, said Ben introducing him to the boys.

¨And if there's something you need just ...

"Look for Doug," Audrey said quickly as she gave the others a feigned smile, and then she dragged Ben, since he stared a little at Mal.

¨Hello guys, I'm Tontin's son ... you know, Dull, Shy, Sleepy, Grumpy, Happy¨, His words began to turn off when he sees Evie.

¨Hi Ho!¨, he said foolishly, while still watching.

¨Evie, daughter of the Evil Queen¨, she introduced herself, she likes attention.

¨Well, guys¨, Doug said as he cleared his throat.

¨They prepare their materials they must take, some of their subjects are ...¨

As soon as Doug was going to mention the subjects, Arawn brusquely took his clipboard from him, then started a quick flick, and then he saw Doug.

"Any problem?" Jay said confused.

¨Yes, there is, Doug ... I see that we have to have boring and meaningless subjects, like; History of Lumberjacks, Internet Security, Initial Corrective Kindness ... but there are missing subjects where they teach us to handle and control magic, spells, weapons and things like that¨, Arawn said trying not to lose his temper and trying to have the little hope that what I hear Ben, who no longer used magic, was a horrible joke.

¨What happens, it's like magic is no longer used, it's not necessary to learn from all those things¨, said Doug while adjusting his glasses, a little nervous.

Arawn did not need to hear anymore, and the furious way to the stairs to search his bedroom once, followed by everyone else. Although they understood perfectly how Arawn felt, after all, they already knew almost everything about him, and they knew perfectly well that magic is very important, almost essential for him.

"Oh, yes, your bedrooms are on the other side, guys," said Doug, pointing in the opposite direction.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**This is the chapter of today.**

**Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it.**

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	5. 4- A Night at the Museum

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**Descendants, nor the songs, is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**C****hap. 4. A Night at the Museum.**

One thing to describe Jay's room, Carlos and Arawn, was ...

¨INCREDIBLE! / Genial / Stupid¨, the three of them spoke at the same time, Carlos started touring the entire room, where there was so much technology and gadgets that makes things on the Island of the Lost, seen from the Stone Age.

Jay also saw the room great, where he began to plunder high-value things.

While Arawn, unlike Carlos, saw the room disgusted, since 7 people could easily fit here, while on the Island, children and young people have to fight and fight to have a newspaper wasted as blankets ... another point of which He detested the people of Auradon.

Spending the hours, in the Night, the boys listened as the door of their bedroom opened, to see that the girls entered, they saw that Carlos was playing a game called ¨Hero Rising¨, he was so entertained that he did not realize what He passed around, he saw that he had a lot of fun, Arawn was lying on the bed while he had his hands behind his head and Jay was checking several objects that he took.

¨Arawn, you should try this, I bet you would be a professional in this!¨, Carlos shouted excitedly, but the one mentioned only shook his head and adjusted his hood to cover it better.

Hey, Jay, what are you doing? - Mal asked when seeing how he kept taking several things from the room.

¨It is called stealing¨, said the very casual.

"And the point of doing this?" Mal said confused, not because she did it, but because they had better business to do.

¨Well Mal, it's like buying what you most want, but without paying¨, he said smiling.

¨What's great, but, what if you return everything as it was and get it when we conquer the world?¨, Mal said while grabbing a wallet and then letting go.

¨Hey, you do it your way and I do mine¨, Jay said, ignoring her.

¨Hey Jay, pass me that wallet¨, said Arawn while extending his hand.

¨Yes, of course¨, I answer the mentioned sarcastically, Arawn simply shrugged and settled back.

When Jay was going to continue reviewing what he stole, Carlos asked him if he wanted to try, at first he was not interested, but once he started playing it, he began to enjoy it.

Mal started to get angry when he saw that Carlos and Jay were very entertained with their game, Evie was just putting on makeup and Arawn was still lying down.

¨Guys! Do you remember that we came here for a job?¨, Mal asked annoyed and serious.

¨Hada Madrina ... blah, blah, blah ... magic wand ... blah, blah, blah¨, Jay replied as he continued with his game, making everyone else laugh fun.

¨This is our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents !, that we are the same as them!¨, Mal exclaimed everyone.

¨I have face that wants to prove myself before my father ?, the one of sure that it does not even know that I am here¨, Arawn said without desire and at the same time annoying.

¨Then do it so that others who are in the Isle of the Lost are free!¨, I answer Mal annoyed, when I hear it, without wanting to get up and went with her, along with the others, but they with more desire.

Evie then used her mirror to look for the magic wand and what she showed was the whole world, then she began to say that it would begin to approach, although it was very slow.

¨Can I go back to my game?¨, Carlos asked seeing that this was going to take.

¨And I go back to bed?¨, Arawn said also bored.

"Halt!" Jay said to both of them.

¨It's in a museum¨, Evie said when she saw that the mirror projected the outside of the museum.

¨A museum ?, but what a waste¨, Arawn said disgusted.

¨I know, right¨, said Mal too.

¨It is at 3.7 Kilometers¨, Carlos said to all, after having searched the museum on a computer.

All abandoned the school grounds quietly, but before Carlos finished his game and Arawn took the money in the wallet that Jay stole.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the museum without problems, where Evie began to guide them and we ended up facing a couple of doors.

Arawn thought that it would be difficult to enter, since inside was the magic wand of the Fairy Godmother, there must also be several powerful magical objects, but it was great surprise that only saw a single guard, one obese, assumed that without villains that cause the chaos, Auradon's people believe that only one guard is enough to care for powerful objects

¨But what nonsense¨, Arawn thought as he shook his head.

After verifying that the guard did not see them, Jay, Carlos and Arawn tried to make their laughter not so strong, once they saw the spinning wheel of Maleficent.

"Is your mother's spinner wheel?" Jay asked, with a funny smile.

¨It's pretty silly¨, Carlos also said funny.

¨I was expecting something more from the proclaimed ¨_the most evil villain of all_¨, what did he do to make people fear him? Did he sew clothing in bad taste?¨, Arawn said with mockery to Mal, which made the kids laugh a little more.

Mal saw the boys annoying and also a little Evie, since she also laughed a little.

¨It is magical, it does not have to be sinister¨, she said trying to defend her mother, although she also had to admit, yes she was foolish.

Then Mal used his magic book that his mom gave him and he used a spell, it did not work as planned and he tried it a second time and the guard punctured his finger. A green spark came from there and the guard yawned and lay down next to the wheel, and then he fell asleep.

¨Hmm, nothing bad¨, Arawn admitted to Mal, she smiled at him and her face reflected, "_what's up_". She tried to open the door knob to open the doors, but it's locked.

¨The door is closed¨, Carlos said when he saw how Mal did not open the door.

"No, he did, but what a great detective are you, even your intelligence could compete against Basil or Professor Ratigan," Arawn said sarcastically.

-Retrocedan- Jay said as he walked away from everyone.

Mal quickly used another spell and the doors flew open and Jay just jumped up, knocking him to the ground, making a fool of himself. Everyone laughed and quietly entered. Carlos helped him up, but angry Jay walked away because he felt humiliated. Then they quietly surrounded the sleeping guard, and started touring the museum.

"Top floor!" Said Evie, taking the lead.

Everyone followed her and quickly climbed the stairs, as soon as they climbed, almost everyone stayed in a specific room.

¨What are you waiting for?¨, Arawn said annoyed, but seeing also the room, he saw that they saw their parents, well not their parents, but sculptures of their parents with threatening poses, the air began to become very tense. They thought their parents were terrifying, now they understood why people are so afraid of them ...

¨Can we continue or will continue to see those boring statues?¨, Arawn said bored, pulling the four trance, because for him, they were not terrifying, because seeing them as they are in the Isle of the Lost, I stop having respect, Of course there was one other villain that respected, but they are very scarce.

Jay, Evie and Carlos nodded, and now they started following Arawn. The four began to continue looking for each place, where they did not find any part of the barite, until ...

¨Guys !, I found it¨, Evie said to the three so that later they started to follow, until ...

¨Hey ?, Where is Mal?¨, Carlos asked confused, as they barely noticed that the aforementioned was not with them.

¨It must have been seeing those statues¨, Arawn said annoyed and crossed his arms.

¨Wait here, I'll go for it¨, Evie said as she returned to the first room. Only a few minutes were enough to find Mal, she was staring at the statue of her Mother.

¨Hey¨, said Evie, calling Mal's attention.

¨I found the wand, come on¨, Evie said hastily, Mal nodded and taking one last look at his mother's statue, followed Evie, the one mentioned led her to the boys where they were waiting for them. Once the five of them were together, they saw that below was the fairy godmother's wand.

Everyone looked with astonishment and emotion at the object, then everyone ran to the lower floor to get the wand. Once down, everyone noticed that it was protected by a kind of blue barrier

Before anyone thought of a plan, everyone saw how Jay jumped on the railing of the wand, his intentions were very clear to everyone.

¨Jay !, NO!¨, Mal mentioned to prevent Jay from doing his action.

¨Jay! Do not be stupid, if you are a big thief as you say so, it is much more obvious that the wand is protected by some strange magical field of security ... and then they say that Auradon's people are not agreeable¨, Arawn also explained to Jay , although the last thing he said was for himself, since they do not stop using magic, but the powerful ones use it to protect their objects.

Jay stopped short when he heard the two of them, they all thought Jay understood, but to their bad luck, Jay gave them a smug look, tried to grab the wand, which made him touch the blue barrier that fluttered with power and he returned Jay with all his strength.

_BUAHH! BUAHH! BUAHH!_

The sound of the siren sounded at full volume and the whole room had colors of different shades of red.

¨It was not the best idea I had¨, Jay said as he got up a little sore.

¨NO !, Do you mean what you think?!¨, Arawn exclaimed with much sarcasm and anger.

¨Perfect Jay !, Now we can not have the wand!¨, exclaimed also angry Mal.

Everyone quickly left the Museum before the guard saw them, we all practically jumped out the door and landed on the ground.

After waiting for Carlos, who apparently gave a good excuse to keep them from getting into trouble or being suspicious, they all kept running.

¨Very well, Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow!¨, Mal exclaimed as he kept running.

"You do not know how much I hate you in these moments, Jay," Arawn said furiously, and hoping that tomorrow will be over, although he has not started yet, but he wants it to end.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**This is the chapter of today.**

**Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it.**

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	6. 5- First Day of Classes

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**Descendants, nor the songs, is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Before starting, I would like us to observe a minute of silence, in order to honor Cameron Boyce, who gives life to Carlos, maybe some of them know it and others do not, but they have just sent a statement which on Saturday, July 6 at 20 years old, he just died while he was sleeping due to a seizure :(**

**For that reason, let's keep a minute of silence.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**The chapter is in memory of Cameron Boyce, who undoubtedly was a great promise of film and television, starting his career at an early age in projects such as 'Grown ups', 'They are like Children', 'Jessica' and 'Descendants'.**

**Thank you for everything, your legacy will be present in our hearts ...**

* * *

**Chap. 5. First day of classes ...**

The next morning, they resumed classes at Auradon High School. At the moment we are concentrating on a particular classroom, where the same Fairy Godmother is teaching the five young people of the Isle of the Lost their first class of the day, which was the kind of initial corrective kindness. The Fairy Godmother had a chalkboard with the writing of "Welcome to Corrective Goodness" at the top, she has written two questions that she is giving them.

¨If a person gives you a crying baby, do you ... A) curse him? B) lock him in a tower ?, C) you give him a bottle? or D) do you rip out his heart?¨, She asked the five.

Evie and Mal are on a table to the left and Carlos and Jay are on their right. And Arawn is sitting in front of Jay.

Evie to see that nobody else did, she raises her hand to answer.

¨Evie?¨

¨What was the second one?¨, she asked nervously, the Fairy Godmother was going to answer, but seeing Arawn raise her hand.

¨Arawn ?¨.

¨I tear the heart¨, Arawn answered seriously and with his arms crossed on the desk.

"Anyone else?" Asked the fairy godmother quickly, until her eyes met Mal.

¨Mal?¨, Upon hearing her name, she saw he read the questions that were on the blackboard, since she was not paying attention as she was drawing the magic wand, along with some ghosts floating around her. When Mal finished reading them quickly, he knew immediately what it was.

"C, I give him a bottle," she answered calmly.

¨Correct again¨, said the Fairy Godmother happy to see that she always responded well, what everyone else also noticed.

¨Today you are very intelligent¨, Carlos said while he saw Mal.

¨I only choose the one that has the most boring¨, Mal said to everyone, making everyone realize.

¨That now makes sense¨, Evie said understanding everything, but Arawn just rolled his eyes.

Before they could continue with the class, a girl with some papers in their hands, begins to approach, but you could feel scared when walking among the young villains.

¨Hello dear¨ said the Fairy Godmother giving a smile to the girl.

"Hi, I need you to sign this for the coronation," she greeted him softly, giving him the papers, although she did something scared to see that the five of them were watching.

"Everyone here surely remember my daughter, Jane," said the Fairy Godmother as they signed the papers.

¨Mother, no ... ¨,she whispered Jane scared.

¨It's okay. Jane, they're new, "she answered as she returned the papers.

"Okay, just ignore me," Jane said nervously at five, then left the hurried place.

The five young people had their own thoughts; Evie and Jay ignored her, Mal and Arawn exchanged glances, as they noticed that maybe they found a pawn they could use in their plans and Carlos was looking at Jane in secret ...

¨Ok, let's continue with the class¨, I call the Fairy Godmother to all.

¨Question 2: If I find a bottle with poison !, I: A) I put it in the king's wine ?, B) poison an apple? or C) I give it to the authorities? ...¨

Immediately when finished, Arawn, Evie, Carlos and Jay raised their hands, although the last two mentioned began to fight to lower the hand of the other.

"Arawn," said the Fairy Godmother, and everyone turned to see him, to await his answer ...

¨Without a doubt, A), I put it in the wine of the horrendous "Bessia" of the King¨, answered with a slightly sinister smile Arawn, which made the Fairy Godmother did not know what to say.

¨Jay¨, the Fairy Godmother said a little nervous now.

¨C, I give it to the authorities¨, answers Jay calmly, which caused that the Fairy Godmother began to applaud a little for his correct answer.

I wanted to say that- Carlos mentioned disappointed.

¨Yes, but you did not answer¨, Jay mentioned with mocking voice, which caused that both began a playful fight. Evie while she began to make up. Mal is busy thinking about a plan for the wand. And Arawn tried to ignore them.

¨Guys¨, the Fairy Godmother caught my attention as she tapped the blackboard softly, causing both of them to stop.

¨I'm going to ask you to keep that energy inside Torney's field¨.

¨Oh no, we went from whatever that is¨, says Carlos to the Fairy.

And just rang the bell indicating that I finish the first hour of the day, Arawn without saying anything rose from his chair and began to leave the room.

¨Wait Arawn, you also have to go to Torney's field¨, the Fairy Godmother caught your attention, which made him a gesture of discomfort.

After a few minutes, more precisely in the Tourney field of the school. Carlos, Jay and Arawn were with their uniforms for the game, and along with them there were also several young people for the sport of Torney and there was also the team of cheerleaders.

The boys had different thoughts; Jay thought they looked great with uniforms, Carlos looked at him strangely and Arawn thought they looked ridiculous.

The coach blows the whistle, to get the attention of all the players.

¨Jay, Ben, offensive. Chad, you're a defense. Taylor, you're the shooter¨, he started ordering the coach to everyone, but before the game started, his view was seen in two players in particular ...

¨Hey you, lost child, put on your helmet and get out of the risk zone¨, I call attention to Carlos, and the confused one came out of an area marked with red.

¨And you !, What's that in your helmet?!, Take it off¨, now the trainer went to Arawn, since under his helmet, he was wearing his hood, apparently he did not take it off. But Arawn was in a part away from everyone, it seems that I completely ignore the coach.

¨Trainer, let him ... then I'll talk to him¨, Ben said to the coach, and he just nodded, to then blow his whistle, making the cheerleaders start supporting the players.

When the game just started, Jay started to have a lot of fun, as he managed to hit everyone as he began to direct to the goal of the opposing team, without anyone being able to stop him, you could tell that his competitive side was coming out.

Then he almost reached the goal, where Carlos was as a defense, when he saw him approaching him, he got very scared.

¨Hey Jay, Jay, it's me Carlos!¨, the scared exclaimed, as he threw himself on the ground and put his shield to protect his body, Jay takes advantage of that to push, pull and manage to score. Upon seeing him, the cheerleaders begin to cheer him up again, with the exception of the captain, who was Audrey. Jay was so excited that he even took his case, then do a little victory dance, getting everyone's attention.

¨Hey, you !, come here!¨, the coach blew his whistle to Jay, he was very serious.

Jay sensed that he was in trouble, so he ran to the coach, causing all the other players to also get behind Jay when they all arrived with the coach.

¨What do you call that?¨, He asked something annoying to Jay, while pointing to the field. Jay did not know what to answer, but before he spoke, the coach smiled.

¨I call it pure talent!¨, Said the very happy, making Jay smile, like Ben, but some players were not happy, as they expected him to receive some kind of punishment for throwing them to the ground.

¨Come on and find me later, I'll show you what you've never seen. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team, son, "said the happy coach, while he patted his shoulder, making Jay smile proudly. Then the coach looked at Carlos.

¨Have you thought about joining the music band?¨, asked Carlos, making Jay and Arawn laugh mockingly, making Carlos roll his eyes.

¨We'll work on that, coach¨, Ben support Carlos, the coach nodded, and then see Arawn.

¨You did not even make the effort to play¨, the coach said seriously, since Arawn just stared at everything in the distance, but Arawn did not care what he heard.

¨I will also support him¨, said Ben again, to avoid any conflict.

¨Okay, let's run again¨, the coach asked everyone, blowing his whistle again.

Jay smiled to turn around, meeting the look of a young man who shot earlier, then hit him on the shoulders.

When the young man felt the blow, he quickly put his hand on his shoulder, since he was hurt by the blow, but he did his action when nobody was seeing him ... well, almost nobody.

¨Princesita¨, Arawn scoffed when he saw that the blow hurt him, and then without wanting to start running.

After a few hours, more precisely, in the chemistry class. Evie was sitting next to Doug, but she did not pay attention to classes, since her gaze was looking at the young man sitting opposite, it was the same young man with whom he played with Jay and who Arawn mocked.

"Any chance I'm in line for the throne?", Evie asked Doug, while putting his fist, to hold his head, Dpug rolled his eyes to see who I was asking.

"Chad, Prince Charming, Cinderella's son," Doug explained without interest, making Evie look at him with more interest.

¨He is a heir to the throne, but not by much, you know what I mean?¨, Doug said to Evie, because only in a few days, Ben was going to be crowned as King.

¨I look at me¨, Evie says in a dreamy way, I was almost drooling for him.

¨Evie¨, the chemistry teacher, Mr. Deley, managed to get her out of the trance.

¨Maybe this is just a review for you. Then tell me, what is the atomic weight of silver?¨.

¨Atomic weight ?, Well, not much, I mean it's an atom, right?¨, she answered with a nervous smile, making her and Chad laugh.

But Mr. Deley tells her to go to write the answer on the board, she secretly manages to take out her magic mirror.

¨To see, I want to know what is the average atomic weight of silver?¨, Evie said to the teacher, but in fact she said it to her mirror, where the mentioned object showed her the answer, making her smile.

¨Yes, (106.905x0.5200) + 108.905x.4800. What Professor Deley would give us as a result, 107.9¨, answered Evie while putting the result on the blackboard, much to the amazement of all the students and the teacher.

¨Forget it, it's a mistake to underestimate ...¨

"A villain? Do not come back," the phrase ended Evie as he returned his chalk, and returned to his place, but yes, hiding his mirror.

On the way back, Chad gives her a piece of paper, while looking at her eyes. When she sits down, she checks the paper, and when I finish reading it, she smiled happily at Chad, which makes him smile too.

All that was seen by Arawn, who was also in chemistry class, the reason why he was not sitting next to Evie, it was because he was late for class, and that's why he only found a place to the back of the room.

When he saw that the teacher asked Evie a question that obviously they did not know, he had another reason to detest the people of Auradon. But now he looked at Chad very badly, barely seeing him, had an idea of him; He was a moron who thought he had a princely title, and he took advantage of that of people to kiss his feet.

When the doorbell rang, he grabbed his little backpack and started to leave the room, all before everyone's eyes.

¨Excuse me, I do not remember that they could go out¨, Mr. Deley's attention bothered him.

"Maybe I did not listen, but the bell rang that finished the class, so I have the right to go," Arawn answered seriously without turning to see, and before the teacher answered, he left the classroom.

Arawn started walking, not caring how people looked at him, but it was only enough for him to look back at them so they would turn around quickly, and nervous.

"Damn cowards ..." Arawn whispered annoyed as he continued walking.

After several minutes, I came to what was a field where there were large trees, the decided to get away and forget all those people of Auradon, decided to rest a little and think of a way where they got the magic wand.

He was leaning on a large trunk, and as he settled down, he did not realize that a silhouette was staring at him, and then smiling ...

¨Go down !¨.

¨What?¨, Arawn said confused, but before he could react, he felt like a weight came under him, staying face down on the floor.

¨JAJAJA, WITH YOU ARE 20 THAT I TAKE BY SURPRISE!¨, exclaimed a female voice very happy and happy.

Arawn was very upset by the blow, when he turned sideways to claim whoever was on top of him and maybe show him who was in charge, he was amazed by what he saw ...

While elsewhere, just a few meters away where Arawn was, Ben and Carlos were in the field of Torney, where the last mentioned was going to practice his speed.

¨Very good Carlos, we will measure your speed¨, Ben said from one end, to then blow a whistle he had, then he watched as Carlos ran a great speed, and then the aforementioned pass through Ben's winged.

¨Very well Carlos!¨, Ben exclaimed happily, but he barely noticed that Carlos was still running, the reason was because behind him he was being chased by a dog, and that's why Carlos was totally terrified.

¨Carlos!¨, Ben exclaimed, and then start running for him.

* * *

**End of the Chapter.**

**Up to here comes the chapter today, this chapter was dedicated to you Carlos :)**

**Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it.**

_**Answering Review.**_

Someone; It could be that yes, maybe not, that was discovered in the future.

I hope you enjoyed the new chapter :)

_**End of the Review**_

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	7. 6- First meeting

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**I am very sorry for the delay, but apart from that I did not have time, I also dedicated myself to writing and updating my other projects that I have.**

**I already saw Descendants 3, and if I liked the movie, although the end ... em, I don't know, as I feel they left loose ends, what do you think?**

**Descendants, nor the songs, is not my property, it belongs to their respective creators.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Chap. 6. First meeting.**

Carlos kept running terrified of the dog behind him, kept running until he reached a nearby tree, where he managed to climb on it a bit. The fear inside him could be reflected in his eyes.

¨Carlos!¨, The aforementioned heard what they called it, and the most obvious thing that occurred to him at the time, was ...

¨Ben?!, Help me, save me!,¨ Carlos shouted terrified as he tried uselessly to be as far away from the dog as possible, when Ben arrived at the scene, he saw him confused.

"This thing is a murderer! He wants to eat me! He is a fierce, wild and rabid creature!" He exclaimed as he pointed at the dog and clung more to the tree.

¨Hey, calm down, who told you that? ¨,Ben asked trying to calm him down.

¨My mother¨.

¨Cruella ?¨.

¨Yes, she is an expert¨, Carlos answered as pointing out the obvious, making Ben laugh a little funny, while raising the dog in his arms.

¨Why do you hold it? He is going to attack you!¨, exclaimed Carlos scared, hoping for the worst.

¨Carlos, have you ever met a dog before?¨, Ben asked.

"Of course not," he replied, as he clung more to the tree.

¨Chico, I introduce you to Carlos. Carlos, I introduce you to Chico, he is a stray dog¨, Ben always accompanies us kindly.

¨It no longer looks like an evil rabid animal¨, Carlos said as he began to slowly descend from the tree.

¨Wow. You're a good boy, huh?¨, He said as he began to caress him, Ben noticed, causing him to pass a boy in his arms, causing him to draw a smile on Carlos.

¨I know it must be very difficult to live on the island¨, Ben said to Carlos, causing the last mentioned to reflect on what he said.

¨Yes, it was ... the caresses in the belly were not usual¨, I joke, making both smile funny.

¨You are a good boy¨, Ben mentioned when he realized that Carlos was not long in showing his true interior, something that he knew existed within the five boys of the Island, he knew perfectly that they along with the other children who lived in the Island of The Lost were only lost and all they need is for them to know that they have not been abandoned.

Before Ben could speak, his phone rang, and when he checked it, he realized it was a message from the Fairy Godmother. His message only mentioned that he needs to see it urgently.

¨Uh, I'll let the two know each other and you can find me when you're done¨, Ben said as he started to retire, and headed to school.

Once Ben left, Carlos sat on the floor and began to caress Chico more.

(0) (0) (0)

In the same forest that Carlos was, but more withdrawn. Arawn was still on the ground, but he was not happy, but because someone fell on him. At first he intended to hit him, but once he noticed who attacked him, he was surprised by what his eyes were observing. Since she was facing a girl with light skin, light brown eyes, her hair was slender long to her shoulders red. Her dress is a pink blouse with short sleeves, an emerald skirt that reached the middle of her knees with a brown belt with a golden buckle on her waist. And it also has a small green bycocket, with a red pen on its left side. But the most curious thing about the girl, apart from her bycocket, and her hair color, was that her skin apart clear, also had parts of her body that were red and whiter, like snow itself.

Not knowing why, Arawn began to feel nervous ...

"Hey are you all right?" Asked the worried girl, but when Arawn heard him, his nerves left him, to be replaced by annoyance.

"Get off of it!" Exclaimed Arawn annoyed the girl.

¨Hey, you don't have to be rude¨, I mention the girl a little annoying.

¨Well, it wouldn't be, but it was because a strange girl fell on me¨, answered the annoying.

¨To begin with, my name is Rose, proud daughter of Robin Hood and Lady Marian¨, she introduced herself proud to mention her parents.

¨Second, what's your name ?, I know you're new to school, because I've never seen you¨, Rose said curiously. Although Arawn just wanted her to take off him ...

¨Arawn, now take off¨, the annoying one appeared, which made Rose frown.

¨Now in third, you will ask me for an apology and you will kindly ask me¨.

¨What?!, Are you kidding me?!¨, exclaimed Arawn angrily, when he could see seriousness on the face of the girl he had just met, annoyed buff, it was not difficult to remove it by force, but knowing that he needed to keep a low profile at school, not to attract attention ...

¨I apologize for the way I talk to you ...

¨And?¨.

¨ ... could you get off my back ?, please¨, made great efforts not to yell or get angry with Rose.

Rose when she heard him, nodded her head and got off her back, then stopped.

"Nice to meet you, Arawn," Rose said with a sincere smile, as she extended her hand to him, offering support to stand up. Arawn without options, since he felt humiliated, accepted the support.

Once they were standing, not knowing why, but Arawn and Rose stared at each other's eyes, and yes, without letting go of the hand.

When Arawn saw his actions, he shook his head, and quickly recovered his hand.

"I can't say the same ..." Arawn returned to his cold attitude, then began to get away from her.

Once Rose regained her composure, she watched as Arawn began to walk away ...

"Silly," Rose said as she crossed her arms and walked back to the forest, but as she walked, she couldn't help turning back, where Arawn went ...

While with Arawn, he couldn't help feeling humiliated because a girl from Auradon forced him to be kind and say please. He hoped it was the last time he saw Rose.

(0) (0) (0)

At the set time, Chad and Evie were holding hands as they walked until they reached the stands of the Torney camp. Once they both arrived, Chad released her, to see her better.

¨Are they all cute in your family?¨, Chad asked as he smiled at Evie, causing Evie to smile happily and feel flattered with his words.

¨I like to think that I am the most beautiful of all¨, mentioned Evie, while laughing a little, just like Chad.

¨Do you have too many rooms in your castle?¨, she asked hopefully.

"Ugh, too many to tell," he replied as he laughed a little. Evie now dreamed her mind, seeing that she had the perfect prince she was looking for in front of her. Knowing that she needed to make the first move, she leans in to give the initiative to kiss,

¨How well you solved the problem of Chemistry today !, all the nerds will fall in love with your happy Chad, interrupting Evie with his "movement".

¨I'm not good at school¨.

¨Oh, come on¨.

¨No, it's true, but I'm very good at sewing, cooking, just like your mother, Cinderella ... but better dressed¨, I tease Evie the last thing, making both laugh fun.

¨You see this¨, Evie said, while she took out the magic mirror- if I ask something, whatever, show it to me.

¨Is that a joke?¨, asked the unbeliever

¨Do not¨.

Just those words came out of Evie, Chad takes the mirror.

¨Where is my phone?¨, Chad asked, then put it in his ear, as if he expected me to talk to him ...

"It won't work for you," Evie said as she smiled at him, making Chad smile nervously.

"It doesn't matter, my dad bought me a new one," he said as he returned the mirror to Evie, making her come up with a plan, hearing her words.

¨The charming prince¨.

¨Yes¨.

¨And Cinderella¨.

¨Yes¨.

¨And the Fairy Godmother¨.

¨Yes¨.

¨Hey, I heard your wand is in a boring museum, do you always leave it there?¨, Evie asked trying to get information, but as I observed that their bodies were very close, he leaned down again to try to kiss him again.

But before he could do it, Chad moved away from her.

"I really like to talk," Chad said as he clings to the metal bars behind him.

¨Only I'm very busy. Although¨, he says turning around to smile at him.

¨Even though?¨.

¨If you could do all my homework, we could chat later¨, he said as he extended his backpack to Evie.

¨Okay¨, answered Evie while grabbing Chad's backpack.

¨Thanks, beautiful¨, he mentioned, while smiling and winking, before leaving.

"Goodbye," Evie said softly, as she watched him totally lost.

¨I couldn't help but notice that….

¨Are you following me?¨, Evie asked annoys Doug, who was in the stands.

"Actually ... yes," he replied calmly.

¨I also have a fascination for the Fairy Godmother's wand¨, he says, as he went down to the ground, to be in front of Evie.

¨What is another reason why I look forward to the coronation ?, Maybe we could sit on each other and discuss their attributes? "Doug asked hopefully, causing Evie to look interested.

¨Are you saying they will use it for the coronation?¨.

"Yes, and I wish you were my date," Doug replied hopefully, causing Evie to smile happily ...

(0) (0) (0)

Ben was walking quietly through the school premises, on each side that passed, he was greeted by obeisances or compliments, although that caused Ben to feel uncomfortable, after all, he would soon become King, does not mean he wanted to He became superior than in all his companions. He just wants to be seen and treated normally.

When his eyes were fixed on the Fairy Godmother's office, the closer he got, he could hear how several voices were heard inside, and they sounded that they were not happy.

Just as Ben entered the office, he could see that several Auradon teachers were around the Fairy Godmother, and how she was sitting at her desk.

¨Oh, Prince Ben has arrived, and I need to speak urgently about the preparations for his coronation. I kindly ask you to retire¨, said the Fairy quickly to all the teachers, they showed disgusted faces, but knowing that they had no other option, one by one he left ...

"I hope he hears our advice, and that this boy is expelled from school, to return them with those of his" class, "said Mr. Deley to the Fairy Godmother, while he left the office.

Once he left, only Fairy Godmother and Ben remained.

¨Ug, any problem with the coronation?¨, Ben asked kindly.

¨No ... the coronation is not the problem¨, mentioned the Fairy while rising- it is about the boys of the Island ...

¨What about them? Are they all right?¨, Ben asked worriedly, he knew that he had only seen the boys, but not the girls.

¨Well, not exactly them ... but him¨, when the Fairy realized that Ben looked at her confused, she decided to clarify the matter.

¨It is about Arawn, I have received complaints from his teachers, in which they let me know that he is late for classes, does not participate, does not pay attention, is disrespectful, disrespectful to his classmates. In short, he is not interested in being here¨.

¨Don't worry about him, he will be interested¨, Ben said sure of his words, causing the Fairy to see him not so confident.

¨I don't know, Ben, if your idea of ...

¨If it will work- Ben interrupted¨, if we manage to change the five of them, it is very certain that the other children will also do it- Ben said.

"I hope you're right, Ben ... especially knowing who his father is," whispered Fairy Godmother, who couldn't help some fear from running down her back.

(0) (0) (0)

Mal, Evie were in her own bedroom, along with Jane, after Mal managed to improve the hair of the aforementioned, she began to approach the two young villains. Right now, Evie was working on her latest project on the sewing machine they had. Mal is drawing something on his bed while listening carefully to what Jane was talking about.

¨Mom said, "If a child can't see the beauty inside you, then it's not worth it," can you believe it? What kind of world does she live in?¨, Jane spoke to Mal while letting out a sigh of annoyance, Mal also got irritated inside, seeing that his plan to get the wand, was ruined.

¨In Auradon¨, Mal replied.

¨Bad, do you like it?¨, Evie said, while teaching her his project.

¨Yes, cute, highlight your eyes¨, answered Mal honestly.

¨I know¨.

I will never get a boyfriend- Jane said as she sat on the other bed.

¨The bride and groom are of no use¨, answered Mal, without interest.

"And how could you say it wrong? You've never had a boyfriend," Evie said as she smiled.

¨Because I don't need one, I would just waste my time¨, I answer determinedly with his answer. But when he said it, Evie let out a sigh.

"I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie exclaimed worriedly, to stop working on her sewing machine, and start taking out the books and books mentioned.

¨And there is my point¨, mention fun.

Just a few seconds before he said it, a new girl knocked on his door, and entered his room.

¨Hello girls, I'm Lonnie. My mom is Mulan¨, the girl smiled amicably, while introducing herself. But the girls only saw her confused.

¨No ?, well anyway, I love what you did with Jane's hair and I know that you hate us and that you are evil¨, as Lonnie began to explain, the girls laughed amused.

¨But, do you think you could fix mine?¨.

¨Why would I do that for you?¨, Mal asked confused.

"I'll pay you fifty dollars," Lonnie proposed as he showed the money.

¨Good answer¨, Evie intervened, while grabbing the money.

¨I need to buy more material¨.

"I want him to be great like Mal's," Lonnie said smiling.

¨Seriously? With the division too?¨, Evie asked confused.

Mal gives him the annoying look, then annoyedly takes his spell book, begins to retract the spell, then with his finger move Lonnie, finally the hair of the aforementioned begins to change. His hair is longer and curly with a slight shade of color. Lonni approaches the mirror, to be totally surprised.

"I know, I know, it's outdated," Evie said, believing she doesn't like me.

¨You know, let's cut it and put it in layers ...

"No, no! I love it," Lonnie intervened, smiling.

¨Seriously?¨.

¨It's just that ...¨, Lonnie said, then she with her hands, cut a small part of her skirt,¨Now I look cool¨.

¨You said¨, Mal said smiling at him. The three girls watched Lonnie's change, and Jane seeing how the aforementioned now looked more cool, she also approaches the mirror and breaks part of her skirt.

¨Ohno! What did I do ?, my mother is going to punish me¨, Jane exclaimed when she realized her actions, which caused Mal, Evie and Lonnie to laugh.

_Knock Knock!._

The girls were interrupted by a knock on the door, when they turned to see, they observed that it was Arawn.

When Lonnie saw him, he smiled at him.

¨Oh, you must be one of the boys, hello I am Lonnie, daughter of Mulan¨, she introduced herself to Arawn while extending her hand to the aforementioned.

¨Mulan ?, umm ... I loved when she sent a cannon to the snowy mountain, causing an avalanche that ended up killing the entire Mongol army, causing all the snow to become rivers of blood ... ¨, Arawn said seriously and with a sinister little smile, ignoring Lonnie's hand. When Lonnie and Jane heard it, they felt pale when they heard it.

¨Emmm ... thanks?¨, Lonnie said, not knowing what else to say. For a few seconds, there was a great awkward silence between them.

¨Well, if it's over, we have to do homework, so ...

¨Don't say more, thanks for the Mal hair¨, Lonnie said quickly, interrupting the aforementioned and leaving, along with Jane.

When they both left, Arawn closed the door.

¨Do homework?¨.

¨It's the only thing that occurred to me¨, I answer Bad annoying.

¨And you where…

¨Evie, don't finish that question¨, he warned the aforementioned, because he was beginning to remember a certain girl he met in the forest.

(0) (0) (0)

Back in Torney's field, Jay was sitting next to the coach.

¨I could really use a tough guy like you, the team is a group of princes, you know what I mean?¨, the coach told Jay.

¨I know what you mean, I've only heard "forgive me friend, come your first", "oh sorry, do I meet you? ¨¨, Jay began to imitate children's voices, causing the coach to laugh fun.

¨Where I come from is to prepare me to die. My father tells me that the only way to get something is to make sure….

¨Jay, Jay, Jay, calm down, let me explain¨, the coach intervened, making Jay listen again.

¨A team. It is like a family¨.

¨You don't want to be at my house at dinner time¨.

¨Okay, umm, do you know that the body has several parts?¨, he asked, making Jay nodded.

¨He has legs, elbows, ears, but as important as each one is, everyone needs each other. That is what a team is. Different players work together to help win. Does it make sense to you?¨.

When he heard it, Jay began to understand what the coach wanted to explain, and he also came up with something.

¨Can I be the fist ?, I want to have that position before Arawn¨, Jay asked smiling, since knowing Arawn, he also wanted to be the fist.

When he hears it, the coach laughs, he likes the idea, and then to show Jay something, it was a Tourney uniform jersey shirt with his name and number 8.

¨Whoa!¨, exclaimed the surprised, and took the shirt, certainly liked a lot.

(0) (0) (0)

In the girls' room, Mal was checking his spell book, Evie towards Chad's homework, Arawn was bored over the wall with his arms crossed and Carlos, who arrived recently, was sitting on the floor with Chico.

"Do you really like that pulgoso?" Asked Arawn, looking upset at the dog.

¨It's called Chico, and yes, I like it¨, Carlos said it a bit annoying, while he caressed the boy again, it seems he took love.

Before Arawn answered, everyone listened as the door opened, to show Jay, that he had his shirt on Torney.

¨How do I look?¨, Jay called everyone's attention, while showing off.

¨Great / very good / ridiculous¨, Evie, Carlos and Arawn spoke at the same time.

"How surprising your answer, Arawn," Jay said sarcastically to the aforementioned, but he just shrugged.

"Did your plan with Jane work?" Jay asked Mal, as he approached everyone.

"Do you think I'll look through each spell if the plan really works?" Mal asked with an annoying and sarcastic attitude.

¨Quiet Mal¨, I call your attention Evie.

¨My mom counts on me! I can't let her down ¨,I explain her reason for being that way.

"Neglect," Arawn said without interest, which earned an annoyed look at Mal.

"We can do this! If we stay together," Jay exclaimed, encouraging everyone, which earned everyone's surprised looks.

¨What fly do you spike?¨, asked Arawn, seeing him missed.

¨And we won't be back until we do¨, Mal said, and then take a little break- Because we're rotten ... "

¨... to the Core¨ everyone answered.

¨Oh yes, I discovered that Fairy Godmother will use the wand with Ben in the coronation and that we are all invited¨, Evie said to everyone, which made them smile.

¨Although I have nothing to wear, of course¨.

¨Who cares if you wear?!¨, exclaimed Arawn annoyed, then put himself in the middle of everyone.

¨The important thing is that we already know when they will use it, now the question is, how to get close enough to grab it?¨.

¨Oh, what if they are going to invite us?¨, Jay also contributed, making everyone start thinking. But their thoughts stopped when they heard someone knock on the door.

"Keep that thought," Mal said to Arawn, as he stood to open the door. When you open the door, everyone observes that it was Ben.

¨Hi Mal¨, he greeted him with a smile- I didn't see you today, so I was wondering if he has any questions or something.

-No, I don't think so- she replied looking back to see them, which the four shook their heads.

¨Genia, if you need anything ...

"Oh wait!" Mal licked as he stopped Ben.

¨Umm, is it true that we can all go to your coronation?¨.

¨Yes, the whole school¨.

¨Wow, that goes beyond exciting. And, is there any way that the five of us can stand in the front row next to the Fairy Godmother, to ... absorb more goodness?¨, Mal asked Ben, seeing that he had a chance, I don't miss it.

¨I wish I could, but in the front row apart from me, are my parents and my girlfriend¨, Ben replied sorry. What disappointed everyone, but Mal ...

¨And your girlfriend?¨.

¨Yes, I'm sorry¨.

¨Okay, goodbye!¨, I answer happily, while closing the door and turns to everyone with a smile. Seeing his smile, everyone knew what he was up to ...

"Oh don't wait, if you're thinking about what I think you're thinking, it's a terrible idea," Arawn warned when he understood when she asked Ben about his ...

¨I think Benny Boo needs a new girlfriend. We need a love potion¨, Mal said to everyone, as he gestured for his spell book.

Carlos picks up the book and gives it to her.

"It's the worst idea you've ever had ..." Arawn said while shaking his head.

* * *

**End of the Chapter**

**So far is today's chapter.**

**Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it.**

**Originally, those who have an account, answered their Review through PM., But now now an exception;**

**Answering Review.**

lamontreharrison11; You're right, sorry for the spelling mistake.

I hope you continue enjoying the story :)

Hakim34; You just found out, it's about Rose, daughter of Robin Hood.

I hope you continue enjoying the story :)

BevieAndHevie4Life; That in the future is discovered.

I hope you continue enjoying the story :)

**Ending**

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you**


	8. 7- Reflection before the Stars

**Again welcome to this story, keep enjoying reading it and if you have any comments or questions, you can confidently tell me.**

**I'm very sorry for the delay, but I didn't have time to write. The name may seem odd to some, but you will understand it when a specific scene appears, you will know it at the time ...**

**Descendants, nor the songs, are not my property, they belong to their respective creators and owners.**

**Without more to say we begin ...**

* * *

**Chap. 7. Reflection before the stars ...**

During the rest of the afternoon, the boys decided to create a love potion to use it on Ben, so that he fell madly in love with Mal, making her stand beside him and especially the Fairy Godmother in his coronation, and that way, steal the magic wand. Simple, but the only problem would be that apart from that it would be very rare for the future ruler of Auradon to start dating anything else with a girl from the Island of the Lost, she would also be the current girlfriend of the aforementioned, Audrey. Since the day they all arrived in Auradon, she has been very territorial and possessive with Ben. But taking that aside, to solve the first problem mentioned, Jay gave a brilliant idea. Being already an official player of the Tourney team of Auradon High School, the _"Fighting Knights"_, in the afternoon the coach explained that tomorrow they would play against the rival team of Auradon High School, the _"Forest Falcons"_, all the students would be present to support them, which they decided that right there, Ben would have to have already taken or eaten the love potion, and in front of the whole school, declare his love to Mal. And as Evie said "There is nothing much more romantic, than Forbidden love and confess it in front of everyone¨.

Now during the night, everyone was in the kitchen of the school, preparing the Love Spell, there were several recipes, but it would be very strange if they were given in the form of a drink or bottle, so they decided to do it in the form of a cookie.

"I still think it's a terrible idea ..." Arawn said a little annoying to everyone, especially Mal. For him, it was very strange, since, even if it was only temporary, he didn't understand why Mal volunteered.

¨And I already told you that it's the only way to get that wand. I'm not going to let my mother down¨, Mal replied without turning to see him, since he was concentrating on reading the cookie recipe well.

¨Well ... if you are looking for a desperate boyfriend, Zevon is already waiting for you on the Island¨, I speak with Arawn mockery, which earned a lot of laughs from everyone. Although Mal saw him angry, then she shook her head and reread the spell book.

¨Ok ... ok, he says we need a tear and I don't cry¨, says Mal, while he kept reading and at the same time, he mixed the ingredients in a bowl.

¨Cut some onions?¨, Carlos suggests to everyone, while grabbing an onion.

¨No, he says we need a tear of human sadness. This recipe is one of the most demanding, so we must follow it exactly as it says¨, says Mal while shaking his head.

¨Any tear is a tear, no matter how it goes¨, said Jay without giving importance to the matter.

¨That is not true Jay, an emotional tear has better nutrients and is more effective than any one¨, says Evie, while passing other ingredients to Mal. Which won a surprised and impressed looks from everyone.

"Yes, you read ..." Mal said as he smiled at her.

¨Yes, I knew¨,Jay said as he laughed, but Carlos laughs and hits his arm.

¨Well ... so I think we should generate that tear ...¨, Arawn spoke as he approached a kitchen cabinet, while everyone watched him.

¨And how do you suggest it?¨, Mal asked.

¨Easy. Carlos, do you like the pulgoso?¨, Arawn asked while he was back to everyone.

¨I ... yes, the truth is that yes ... and his name is Chico¨, Carlos replied, a little annoying and at the same time confused.

¨Well then ... I hope you grabbed enough love to cry and at the same time not so much not to miss him ...¨,I speak almost from ultra grave Arawn.

When Arawn turned around, everyone saw that he gave a small sinister smile and had a knife in one of his hands ... the intentions were more than clear.

Quickly, Carlos hugged Chico protectively and quickly shook his head, while his face reflected dread. But when Arawn started laughing a little, it caused Mal, Evie and Jay to join the laughter.

While Mal was laughing, he thought how to provoke the tear of sadness, since, although Arawn's idea was good, he knew he was joking ... after all, if someone finds the dog's body, obviously everyone in Auradon would point them out and that way, you can no longer get the wand.

He also thought about how his magical powers returned when they crossed the barrier,on the Island there was no magic, not even a small spark, but once they entered Auradon, she felt like a great energy of magical power entered her. It was so incredible that you couldn't describe it with words. After all, she was half Fairy and half Goddess, and that made her magical powers extremely powerful and overwhelming. And he thought that the same thing happened with Arawn, he must have a great magical power, since it is almost completely magical, because his father is ...

Mal's thoughts were interrupted when the kitchen door opened, where Lonni entered.

"There you are, Mal! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lonnie spoke happily, as she approached everyone. Arawn quickly drops the knife, and covers the spell book

¨All the girls want you to fix their hair¨, Lonnie said to Mal. Which won a look of astonishment from the aforementioned.

¨Hey, why didn't you tell us that you were a hairdresser? If you later decide to paint your hair, you will undoubtedly take the work of Dizzy's family away¨, Arawn spoke mockingly and sarcastically, which made him Jay and Carlos laugh. Mal gave them a look of annoyance, especially Arawn, but then turned to Lonnie again.

"Midnight snack huh?", Lonnie asked noticing the mixture.

¨What are they doing?¨.

¨Nothing special, just cookies¨, Mal answered the question.

Lonnie then dipped his finger in the dough, and everyone started telling him no. But his finger, already reached his mouth. Everyone was attentive to what he would do, but Lonnie looked confused.

¨What?, I'm not going to immerse him twice, if that's what worries you¨, Lonnie answered as she looked at everyone.

¨Don't you feel strange?¨, Mal asked worriedly that Lonnie discovered the spell, and revealed them.

"Do you feel like releasing a sudden impulse?" Evie questioned.

¨As if something was missing¨, Carlos also said that secretly, he hid the knife that Arawn had taken from the aforementioned. I knew it was just a joke, but better safe than sorry.

Lonnie continued to look at all the confused boys. Jay then used his flirtatious tactics that obviously failed with her.

"He needs sparks," Lonnie said finally as she headed for the refrigerator.

"Chips?" Jay asked confused, but everyone sighed in relief that she didn't detect the ingredients of the Love spell.

¨What do you mean by Sparks?¨, Mal asked.

"Yes, chocolate chips, the most important food group," Lonnie explained to everyone, while bringing a small bowl of chocolate chips. Everyone watched with interest as Lonnie spilled chocolate chips into the largest bowl full of dough and other materials they were making for the spell.

¨Wait, did your mothers never make cookies with chocolate chips?¨, Lonnie questioned everyone, which earned him confused looks and amazement.

¨As when you feel sad and fresh out of the oven with a large glass of milk and she makes you laugh and whispers, I love you¨, Lonnie explained in greater detail.

As soon as she explained, the room became deadly silent. All were open-mouthed, the girls' faces reflected a face of confusion and sadness. Jay and Carlos tried to hide their sadness better.

But Arawn reflected annoyance, even rage, as Lonnie explained how obviously a mother does for her son here in Auradon.

_¨Do not you realize that while some have to settle for garbage to eat and know how to survive on the Island, others while they are given food on a silver platter?¨,_ Arawn thought angrily.

¨Why do you look at me like that?¨, Lonnie asked confused.

¨It is very different from where we are and all the things you just said do not happen on the Island¨, said Arawn firmly, since he realized that the others affected his words a little.

"Yes, I know, but I thought that even villains loved their children," said Lonnie, without thinking of his words. Since he barely mentioned them, Mal, Jay and Carlos looked down. Evie rested one of his hands on Mal's shoulder, as a form of comfort. While Arawn had to put up with saying things not so holy to Lonnie. Obviously villains don't love their children ... well, almost everyone. Since there were some villains who do show some kind of love or love for their children. Clear examples would be; Smee, Dr. Facilier, the Evil Queen, and a few others. But the vast majority of villains only see their children as their future begets and heirs to follow in their footsteps or also see them as mere servants.

Lonnie, realizing how his words affected most young people, was taken aback to discover what life was like for them. His sadness was so great, that even a tear of sadness came out, which began to slide down his cheek.

Mal noticed the tear, which quickly puts a tear in a bowl.

¨Yes, what a great annoyance, but we have to put them in the oven, so thank you very much¨, said Mal, as he began to take Lonnie out of the kitchen.

¨Have bad dreams¨.

¨Good evening!¨, Lonnie replied once recovered from the commotion, and then left the kitchen.

Once it came out. Mal began to order everyone to prepare the cookies. But while they began to bake the cookies, Arawn was thinking about what Lonnie said, what a mother or father does for her son ... and she thought it was stupid. He supposed that the only thing parents did for their actions was to make them weak and more vulnerable to the true horrors of the world. The real world was not a fairy tale as everyone thought it is.

After a few minutes, the cookies were ready, and everyone decided it was time to go to sleep, although it was more Jay who suggested it, since he wanted to be well rested for tomorrow's game. Carlos also suggested to play his game again. Mal just wanted to go to sleep, to implement his plan. While Evie already wanted to leave the kitchen, to finish Chad's duties ...

¨Evie, you are really doing the task to that moron, it is more than obvious that he only uses you¨, Arawn said with his arms crossed, which earned Evie an annoyed look.

¨Chad isn't using me, he just has other duties¨, Evie said as she let out a dreamy sigh when she thought of Chad.

"Other duties? What other duties?" Arawn questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

¨Stuff related to school¨.

¨What is not a school-related task?¨, Arawn questioned somewhat annoyingly, Evie did not answer him and started walking towards his bedroom, and that everyone else had already left.

Arawn stood alone in the hallway watching Evie while shaking her head, she was definitely lost with the moron, he thought.

When Arawn started walking to the room he shared with Jay and Carlos. I see how a window of the school's facilities was open and without knowing why, he went to close it, but when he was about to close it, I contemplate something that left him more than shocked, something that he could not help but contemplate with more admiration. That something was nothing more and nothing less than the stars that shone in the sky. Some may be thinking that it was absurd, but for someone who always lives where you could only see a few gray clouds that formed the barrier at night, and now observe them, see them ... if anyone could leave more than amazed .

Arawn not knowing what else to do, turning all two of the hallway so that no one else saw him, left the window and once outside, climbed what was the roof of the school and right on the roof, adjusting his hood and relaxed , lay down on the roof.

Arawn was relaxed contemplating the stars, and as he watched them, he began to dive into his thoughts.

**POV. Arawn ...**

_The people of Auradon… they are nothing more and nothing less than some complete naive and ignorant idiots… I think it would have been better for me to give my place to Uma, or to Harry, or CJ, or Freddie, or Celia, or someone else "- he thought he with annoyance, and then dive back into his thoughts._

_Although something is going well ... my thoughts of the people of Auradon if they are right ... they only think of themselves and think they are perfect before everyone ... especially they think they are superior to those who live on the Island of the Lost ... just not We care._

_Everyone speaks that we are a threat to the good of other people, but Beast and Bella did not contemplate that not everyone who lives on the Island is evil, since there are some villains who really did not deserve their banishment; Smee, LeFou, Horacio, Gaspar, King of Hearts, Wiggins, the Baker and many more did not deserve it, especially the last one, since, apparently, falling in love with a "villain", that makes you evil ... also Did children really threaten people? Children?_

_Ah ... their ignorance makes them not see that there is also evil within them; laziness, arrogance, lust, greed, anger, gluttony, envy ... are undoubtedly the most evil or dark qualities that exist, and the people of Auradon also employ them, especially the children of the most important princes and princesses ... Je , it seems that his King ¨Bestia¨, forgot what it felt like to be alone, forgotten, rejected, discriminated against by all…._

_So the final question is, for anyone ... who are the real wicked? Those who live on the Island of the Lost or who keep them locked up against their will?_

_Yes, I know, what a great irony ..._

**End of the POV. From Arawn.**

¨Ah ... there is no good and there is no evil, there is no hero and no villain. There is only the neutral point between both sides. There has to be a balance for both of them to exist, one cannot live without the other ...¨, Arawn spoke loudly while looking at the stars.

¨Wow ... you knew words¨, Arawn jumped to hear a voice almost behind him. When he got up, he noticed that Rose was there, the aforementioned watched him in amazement.

"You ..." Arawn said as he remembered her, he also realized that Rose now had brown leggings.

¨Je, sorry to scare you Arawn, but I realized that you were lying on the roof, and I decided to greet you¨, she replied with a smile.

¨And how…

¨… I saw you? When he realized that he didn't speak to her¨, Rose cleared her throat.

¨Well, see you¨, said goodbye to him, as he went to a certain part of the roof, more specific to the forest ...

"Hey, the bedrooms are on the other side," Arawn said seriously, pointing to the other direction.

¨Je, who said I was going to sleep?, A guest star will play in my favorite place and I'll go see her, will you accompany me?¨, Rose asked as she smiled at him, which earned a surprised look at Arawn.

¨But ... what is not supposed to be out during the night ?¨.

¨Yes ... but I won't miss it for anything¨, she replied as she shrugged, which Arawn raised her eyebrow.

"Have fun ..." Arawn replied as he walked to the window where he came from.

¨Come with me, or is a young villain a chicken?¨, Rose mocked, which caused Arawn to turn annoying.

"Where are we going?", Arawn said through clenched arms, while Rose smiled at him.

* * *

**End of the Chapter**

**So far is today's chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, as much as I wrote it.**

**Thank you for continuing with the story, and I send a cordial greeting to all who are reading it. Any advice, doubt, recommendation, question, suggestion, is welcome.**

**Without more to say, I say goodbye, see you.**


	9. Return Announcement

**Hello to all the readers and writers of this community. It has been a long time since I have not updated, which I ask a huge apology for my great delay.**

**Apart from being busy with real life and University jobs (which are a lot), I also use my free time that I use to write other of my stories that I have.**

**But they neglect, I just wanted to let you know that I am back and I hope I can update the story very soon.**

**Do not miss the new chapter entitled; "A Great Game. Did I mention it?"**

**Note; The ad will delete it once the new chapter comes up.**


End file.
